Panty
This page details the official rules, guidelines, and policies of the Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt Wiki. The rules detailed here should be followed by every user. Please make use of the discussion page to propose changes to this policy. :The manual of style is located here. :The uploading policy is located here. :The policies on fanon and canon are located here. General Behavior *'Be bold' in updating pages. Go ahead, it's a wiki! *'Be civil' to other users at all times. We are all here because we are fans of Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt. The community should work together as a team. *Please do not, under any circumstances, start edit wars. Not only are they rude, but they also clutter the page. If you think something is incorrect, politely discuss it with other members on the article's commets section. *Do not harrass other users. *'Be polite'. *Decent edit summaries and clear and transparent explanations are greatly appreciated. Other editors need to understand your process, and it also helps you remember what you did if you come back to the page at a later time. Please state what you changed and why in the Summary line to the left of the Publish button. *'Assume good faith'; in other words, try to consider that the person on the other end of the discussion is a thinking, rational being who is trying to positively contribute to the project — unless, and only unless, you have firm, solid, and objective proof to the contrary. Merely disagreeing with you is no such proof. *'Sign your posts on talk pages' using ~~~~, which gets replaced by your username and time stamp when you hit Publish. *'Don't spam'. *'Do not abuse the badges feature'. Do not make silly edits just to earn more badges. If you are caught doing this, you will be warned by an administrator. If you continue, you will be banned. *We have a three strike system. If you break any of these rules three times, you will be banned. However, you may be banned in less than three warnings, at an administrator's discretion. User Pages *Please do not edit other people's user pages. Unless you are reverting vandalism, spam, or correcting spelling mistakes. *Please avoid uploading fanart for your user page, even if it's yours. *Overly obscene or offensive things are forbidden on your user page. They will be removed. Message Wall/Commenting *Each user's Message Wall should only be used to contact them about wiki issues; we are not a social network. Use the blogs feature for that. *Do not edit other people's comments or messages. Messages and comments are only allowed to be removed due to rule violations and archival purposes. *You may ask an admin to archive previous conversations on your message wall if it is too cluttered. Articles *All articles must be related to Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt. *Articles should generally be written in American English. If you are not a native speaker of English, please ask another user to verify your edits before you publish them. *To help keep this place organized, we encourage our users to use categories. If you're unsure what category to use, look at other similar pages to see what kind of categories they have. Category:Community Category:Policy